MRA Revolution
by LemonLemma
Summary: It's been years since Apocalypse was destroyed and things for Mutants have gotten terrible. Now the Humans are making a group called the MRA to defend themselves against mutants. However when six special teens at Bayville high are recognized as mutants the humans and MRA are in for more than they ever thought. SYOC WILL CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC. FORM ON PROFILE. _I WILL CONTINUE THIS ONE! I PROMISE!_**

**_Short summary: It's been a few years since the x-men defeated Apocalypse. And worse only a few years since Dark Phoenix killed Jean and almost destroyed the world. Since then the Mutant situation has gotten a lot worse and now Senator Kelly( previously a Principal of Bayville Highschool ) has proposed a bill called the MRA Act. However six special teens( 3 girls and 3 boys) will surprise both mutants and humans with the things they do and their power during this time. _**

* * *

Senator Kelly scowled as he watched the screen. "Damn X-Men." He muttered. "Damn mutants." His assistant stood in front of him with a patient look on her face. He sighed and ran a hand through his partially grey hair.

"What is it Ms. Rians?" He asked. The pale woman raised an eyebrow at him before slamming a file down on his desk. Kelly looked up from the screen where Shadowcat or Katherine Pride was fighting another mutant, Kelly didn't remember it's name. He scowled at her before opening the file.

"MRA." He said glancing at her. She clutched the rest of the papers in her hand tightly.

"Mutant Registration act, have it and they can't hide and if they refuse you can kill them or lock them up." Kelly stared at her and sat back n his seat. He frowned.

"For some reason I don't believe this was your idea." The woman smirked at him. "Also there are many flaws in the plan. What if the senate doesn't agree? Then what?" She smiled.

"Then we get persuasion." The woman said. He sat back in his seat and waited for her to continue. She had adopted a smooth voice unlike her usual high-pitched one. Kelly knew she was up to something. He had his hand on the security button. This girl wasn't all that she seemed.

"We get a mutant to do our dirty work and once it's going well we can imprison the mutant." He stared at her.

"Where did you get this plan?" He asked coldly. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of his desk so he couldn't see her face.

"A friend." She replied simply. She glanced down at her nails and shook her head for a moment.

"Who are you?" He asked bravely. His finger was barely a centimeter away from the security button. Ms. Rians stood up and faced him. She frowned and tried to decide how to answer his question.

"Someone you are going to listen to." Her eyes flashed green for a moment. Kelly nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmaline Black- Black Swan**

**Daisy Sasori- Persona**

**Nova Blake- Black Star**

**Martin Greenstone-Artist**

**Hayden Nicholson-Poseidon**

**Johan Stenberg-Shadow**

**Celine Henry-Image**

"What's happening?" Nova asked as she approached the gym. The other students, the ones who were line glanced back at her but said nothing. She frowned. This was what happened when she was late. She missed out on things and then the stupid.

"They're doing testing for the mutant gene, it's required." A female student replied finally. Nova sucked in a breath of air and the girl looked back at her. "Calm down, you'll be fine, you're not a mutant right?" Nova said nothing and turned down the hallway going towards the way where her locker was. Her hair swishing as she went.

"Great…just perfect." She muttered under her breath. People stared at her as she went by….surprised at the way she acted. She pulled her bag up more as she turned the corner to get to her locker.

"Miss. Blake !" Nova stopped and cursed under her breath before turning. Mr. Dent. The one teacher no one ever wanted. He taught government and had a huge belly along with a pudgy looking face. Nova bit her lip nervously.

"Yes sir?" She asked and glanced around. A few people were staring at her and Mr. Dent but otherwise everything seemed normal.

"Yes sir?!" The man said angrily. Nova's eyes widened in surprise at the large man. He was going red. "Are you kidding me? Today is the mutant gene testing day and you're walking around the hallway when we didn't get you tested!" Nova's blood went cold. Nova sputtered and blinked.

"I-I forgot sir." She said. He scoffed and opened his mouth to say something and stopped suddenly getting a very confused look on his face. Then it went red again.

"Bryan Newton get back here right now!" He stormed off after something Nova couldn't se. Students got out of his way and gave him a strange look. Nova however looked around for the reason it had happened. And there she found it. A girl was standing by her locker with a smug look on her face. Nova sighed and walked forward. She quickly put in her combination and opened it.

"Was that really necessary Celine?" The girl frowned and crossed her arms.

"I just saved you there…..they could have found out." She said harshly. Nova sighed and nodded. She knew it was true but Celine was powerful and her powers could have really hurt someone if they had gotten out of control.

"But-

"Don't lecture me I'm not in the mood." The girl said in annoyance. She frowned slightly looking past Nova. Nova sighed as she finally got her last book out of her book bag and picked up three others, the ones for Geometry, History and English. "Oh look it's the princess Emmaline."

Nova turned and sighed again. Emmaline Black was fine to her but to Celine she was the devil. They had never gotten along. Emmaline was completely defiant and wouldn't put up with Celine. And Celine was completely just….well….Celine.

"Demon Spawn." Celine greeted her. Emmaline gave her a look of disgust.

"As if you're any Angel…..move." Celine stared at her for a moment. She smirked before getting out-of-the-way.

"So princess." Emmaline scowled at her. "What are you doing about the testing?" Emmaline pursed her lips and looked up at Nova and Celine. Emmaline was short….that was a fact but Celine towered over Nova as well.

"Why would I need anything done about the testing?" Celine glanced over at Nova. Nova had no idea what she was talking about. Emmaline wasn't a mutant even though she talked to and sometimes hung out with the kids at the Xavier place.

Celine rolled her eyes. "Please Emmaline I know you're a mutant I can sense it." Nova frowned. She had never knew Celine could do this. Her powers were complicated. Some form of telepathy or something but they were dangerous in the hands in a person like Celine. "I have it all under control for myself and Nova so what about you." Emmaline took a deep breath.

"Screw you Henry." She slammed her locker shut and stalked away. Celine smirked.

"Really Celine?" Celine frowned and sighed.

"Things are getting dangerous Nova….you need to make some mutant friends beside me and Emmaline. The X-men are good." She pulled up her strap on her bag and started to walk down the hall. Nova bit her lip.

Suddenly she tripped forward. "Sorry!" She looked up to see one of the X-Men themselves. Bobby Drake was racing down the hallway and had bumped into her. He waved and then turned the corner.

Nova frowned.

* * *

"Martin!" Martin sighed as his friend Hayden patted him on the shoulder. He turned and closed his locker.

"Yes Hayden." The kid smirked and grinned at him.

"I got you a date." Martin sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. For weeks now Hayden had been trying to set him up with girls only because he felt Martin shouldn't be single.

"Who exactly?" Martin asked in exasperation. Hayden smiled.

"Her name is Daisy…she lives with those X-men so she's a mutant." He whispered the last part. "Her friends say she nice." Martin switched the notebook in his right hand to his left.

"I appreciate it…..I really do but I don't need a girlfriend Hayden." Hayden sighed at the brunette.

"At least talk to her or something." Hayden said. Martin bit his lip. Hayden was stubborn at times and he knew that so there was almost no way but to say yes.

"Fine." Hayden smirked.

"Okay…the date is Saturd-

"You already set it up!?" Martin asked in disbelief. A teacher who they had just walked eyed them as Martin spoke. Martin went red and quickened his pace to get away from the woman. Hayden who was already in front of him didn't seem to notice.

"Of course…I knew you would say yes this time…I already checked your sch-

"Hayden!" Martin groaned. Marin stopped outside his classroom and Hayden looked down at his watch. They had first hour,third, sixth and seventh together.

"I'm sorry okay…well talk more at lunch." He went past Martin and down the hall toward Biology. Martin sighed and turned to go into the English classroom. People were already in there, talking with their friends. Martin sighed as he looked around. He knew almost no one. He finally decided on a seat towards the back where a lone kid sat. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt with black tribal marks on the sleeves, tight grey jeans and red and white running shoes.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down. The other kids watched them carefully and Martin frowned. "Why are you sitting here?" Martin turned to see the boy behind him.

"Why not?" Martin asked simply. The boy considered him for a moment.

"I'm a mutant." He said quietly looking over at some of the other students.

"Don't worry I am too." Martin muttered. The boy looked surprise. "I'm Martin."

"Johan."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I changed a few things in the last chapter but nothing major...just like the classes Hayden and Martin had together and stuff like that.**

* * *

Daisy sighed. Jubilee who stood behind her put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you get used to it...here's History." All day she had been teased and called names. And now for history. She had met one kid that was decent...Hayden and he had admitted he was a mutant as well but she knew no one else beside the other kids from the institute.

"You'll be fine." Jubilee said. "I have to go...gym." She said. She waved at Daisy before walking down the hallway. Daisy bit her lip before glancing around and going into the classroom. Even though the bell hadn't rung yet the teacher was yelling at two student to stop flicking rubber bands at each other and sit down. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"You must be Daisy right?" Daisy nodded and the woman glanced around the classroom. "You can sit in front of Johan." Daisy bit her lip and looked over to see where the teacher had pointed. A boy sat talking to other people around his desk one of which was Hayden. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief and walked forward. Hayden looked up and smirked.

"This is Daisy, Martin." The brunette boy with glasses glanced over at her and went red. "And this is Johan if you didn't know that already." The other boy looked up and glanced at Hayden then back at her then at Martin. "Excuse my friends here...they are both socially awkward and have little to no luck with girls." Johan sighed while Martin frowned at Hayden.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. Daisy smiled and placed her bag down in her seat.

"So you're the one Hayden told me about?" Martin went even more red and Johan raised an eyebrow. Hayden looked up suddenly and got a smug look on his face. Daisy followed his gaze. A girl who was probably almost eight to ten inches taller than her with long brown hair walked into the room and with a moody look on her face. She dropped her bag on the desk across from Daisy when two other girls came in behind her. One was of the same height while the other was even shorter than Daisy's five foot stature.

"Something wrong Celine?" Daisy glanced over at Hayden who crossed his arms. The girl scowled and turned on his quickly. Hayden jumped back and stumbled before catching himself on a chair.

"I'm not in the mood today Hayden...I've had a bad day so far and my head hurts so if you have something to say I suggest you make sure you call an ambulance first."The teacher glanced over suspiciously but turned away a few seconds later. The taller of the girls who had come in behind Celine gave her a sharp look while the other just rolled her eyes and scowled at her.

"Just leave it alone Celine." She said. The girl took a deep breath and sat down in her chair.

"Sit down!" The teacher called just as the bell rang. The other two girls who came in with Celine glanced at each other before taking seats across the room. The teacher took a deep breath.

"As you may know we have a new student today, this is Daisy and i expect you to treat her with respect." She said. Some of the students gave her dirty looks that Daisy did not return but Celine did. Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Anyway today we will be beginning a project where you have to research a decade." She pulled out some papers and a boy came up to get them. He started to pass them out.

Once Daisy got the paper she looked down at it. The basics were there. The rules...expectations and rubric. Despite this the teacher began reading them. "You will be in groups of five and may be one of six. This project will be at least twenty five percent of your grade for this semester." The students groaned. "As I said we will beginning our 20th century unit. I will give each group a decade and you will have to report about major events, president etc."

"This project will a be an out of class project. Since everyone will be researching a different decade it will give us a little insight on the each decade before we start them. I am giving you until November 15th to do this project and in the mean time will be going over the previous things you have been learning through the past week." She took a deep breath.

"Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good now listen up I'm going to give you your group." She took the paper.

"The group for the decade of 1900 to the middle of 1910 is Mikayla Torrez, Julie Harshen, Nathan Taylor, Nicholas Bryner and Josh Vertin. " She paused and looked up at them. All four of them except the girl Julie were popular cheerleaders and jock's meaning she would probably have to do the project by herself.

"The group for the decade of 1910 to 1920 is Emmaline Black, Celine Henry, Johan Stengerg , Nova Blake, Martin Greenstone, Hayden Nicholson and Daisy 'll be my group of six and girls." She said eyeing Celine and Emmaline. "I expect you to get along." Celine sighed.

"Great."

* * *

"We can start at the institute." Daisy suggested. The other five glanced at her. They had agreed to met at Daisy's locker since she had no idea where to go to figure out what the plan was for the project.

"Kind of early to start don't you think?" Celine asked in annoyance. Emmaline glared at her.

"We know nothing about the topic plus we have to work around each others schedule so unless you have a better idea, genius, I suggest you follow ours." Celine scowled at the other girl.

"Fine but can we at least do it at the library?" She asked turning to Daisy.

"Why is there something wrong with going to the institute?" Celine rolled her eyes at Daisy's defensive tone.

"Your old professor gives me the creeps." Emmaline rolled her eyes and Martin raised an eyebrow. Johan lanced over at him and shrugged as Hayden started to play with the zipper on his jacket.

"Only because he's more powerful than you mentally and you don't want him in your mind." Daisy gave them a confused look.

"Excuse me?" The other five turned to her again and she started to play with her hair.

"Celine's a mutant and in fact were all mutants." Emmaline narrowed her eyes.

"You have no proof of that." She said to Hayden. He took a deep breath. It was clear he was getting annoyed at her but he did nothing. He suck his hand in his pants pockets.

"So are we going to the institute or not?" Johan asked curiously. Celine sighed and mumbled something under her breath. Daisy nodded.

"Okay then."


End file.
